Mannequin House
by arachnidsPlay8oy
Summary: Johnny is bored one friday night and his boyfriend is busy with work. How does he cure his boredom? By downloading a game of course! Welcome to the Mannequin House. Alternet desc: A fake Creepy Pasta post made by Perfect AU Johnny and creepy as fuck hallpa spook


_I know I know "not another haunted game story.", but this is no fiction. My name is Johnny and this is my story._

_The farthest back I am allowed to remember is when I was in my junior year of highschool, I had friends, a _

_great family, and a loving boyfriend._

Friday night my boyfriend had to work night so he couldn't come over, didn't bug me but after an hour Tumblr wasn't keeping the boredom away.

so I checked my skype seeing my boyfriends 'friend' Gabe is the only one online.

Maybe he has a movie to sugget or someshit so I messaged him asking him to cure my boredom.

He didn't dissapoint me ahaha he gave me a link to a site for a game called "Mannaquin House".

..Now that sounded lame but interesting but when I tried to look it up I only found comments on taken down or frozen threads!

Should I download or shouldn't I?

Gabe did say he played it and it was cool so I guess I'll check that shit out!

I hit download and talked to that so called 'creep' about some crappy tv show called "Dino Squad" but about five minutes later I noticed it was done.

After pausing for a snack and a leak I installed that stupid game and hit 'play'.

_Yeah I know not scary as all well chill will yeah?! I'm getting there._

The story before the game isn't bad, you're a guy at a summer house for vacation and your truck runs out of gas on your way back from hunting.

Not bad pretty silly so far though..

After about a minute of searching the car for a flash light, your hand gun with 25 bullets, and your hunting riffle with no bullets left inside before walking off into the woods and finding the nice looking summer 'cabin' house.

_Yeah I know "Whats so damn scary bout a log cabin" will you shut up and let me continue?! geeze..now where was I.._

_Oh yeah!_

I found a way into the house already getting the hairs on my neck sticking up from the interior

of the house.

It was fucking huge inside! All dark grey and spooky as shit like a great horror game, but so far not much but furnature.

After I got lost upstairs somehow I found the basement, I should know better but I don't.

I went down finding an old riffle and some ammunition, trading my hunter I lock in with my new toy and going back upstairs.

So far so boring..

Making my way over to the living room again but the room was comeplety different!

I was suddenly upstairs and HOLY FUCKING SHIT SOME CHICK WHITE ASSED ZOMBIE IS COMING AT ME! I aimed the gun at her and fired knocking her whole head off!

A fucking mannaquin?!

Ok I was starting to freak out alittle, breathing quicker then I was a moment ago. That was not cool yo, not at all.

I headed to go back downstairs, but i saw something coming from down the hall, SHIT it's another fucking

mannaquin! I pulled out my handgun firing at what I hoped was her head but she kept coming at me!

She almost got me too if the fucking floor boards didn't break right out from under us.

I woke up to a pain in the back of my head and legs and..laughter?

I blinked waking up fully seeing my boyfriend right in front of me..

But he looked alittle different and I asked him what the fuck happend and where were we, last I remembered I was in the living room playing a game Gabe gave me..

I was inside my basement from what i saw around me but thats all I saw before the figure leaned over me and I could make out only one eye..

And that smile..

It was like the figure was wearing a mask.

_He said his name was something spooky so his name for now is 'Spook'._

Spook laughed at my scared reaction to his face moving closer to lick at my lips as he smirked.

_**Well my boy, you are in my home! Our home.**_

When he leaned back I noticed the room had gotten bigger and more and more empty only for mannaquins to fill up the entire room.

He raised his hands giving a broad smile.

**_Welcome to the Mannaquin House Johnny._**

The mannaquins all grew that same, exact, broad smile looking straight at me.

_**Welcome Johnny!**_

_And you know how I reacted? I cried._

I cried as they stripped me, slowly cutting my limbs, I cried as 'Spook' kissed away my fears, I cried as my head was removed.

When I next woke up I was here, sitting in the library in wait, for the next poor bored idiot to find this game and be sucked in like I was.

_**Welcome to the Mannaquin House**_  
_**Press start to start new game**_


End file.
